


Creation Myth (Harry Potter and the Man of Paradox)

by ryotigergirl



Series: A Tale of Order and Chaos (A Harry Potter Story) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, creation myths - Fandom
Genre: Man of Paradox, creation myths, the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryotigergirl/pseuds/ryotigergirl
Summary: This is the first part of the Mythos for Harry Potter and the Man of Paradox.





	Creation Myth (Harry Potter and the Man of Paradox)

**Author's Note:**

> I am work on Harry Potter and the Man of Paradox. The next chapter will be up soon. I want to get this out and give people an idea of my world with in Harry Potter. I don't Own Harry Potter but this creation myth is all mine. Please ask if you want to use and give me credit.

Before time there was nothing. The was no light and no darkness. There was no life and no death. No one knows how or why when a power can in to be. This power was young but old. This power gave birth to Life and Time. As Life came to be Twin gods were born. Light and Dark. Light was the first male and with his birth stars started to form with gods of their own. Dark was the first female and with her birth the space between stars was form moving the star away from each other and gods were born from the in between. As the twin were giving life Death was form from the power and what was left of the nothing. Death was born to keep life in Order and from the death birth Order came to be. 

 

The twins had hearts of good, but things were not right something more was needed. The power was not done giving life. It gave the twin a brother in the form of Evil. He was both light and dark and from his birth Chaos came to be.  
Evil was not happy with the twin’s work. So, he forms something of his own. Using his blood, he made a place of fire and stone this is became the core of our world and many other. This place of fire and stone had a life of it own and with Evil it gave birth to the first race. This race was of fire and blood and they were call Devils. The Twin saw their brother's work and were happy they know that this was right. 

 

The power was coming to an end. With the last of it and a little from all who were born first Fate, Love, Knowledge, and Magic was born. Knowledge came to the twins and Evil share a part of itself with them starting their work in build the worlds of the gods and man and place in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you from reading. If you want more things like this let me know.


End file.
